Swimming in Circles
by Foxliax13
Summary: You've all known them all since children, even if your time with some were short. Some people change and some don't. Reader X Free! Iwatobi Swim Club boys
1. Conditions

Hi, I officially want to add myself to the fandom of Free! by writing a fanfiction for well… the fans! So I hope you like this and I plan on making it a looong thing so sit back and enjoy!

P.S. I recommend that you copy and paste this into something and find and replace all the [Name]s so it's a more enjoyable read for you.

This chapter uses:

-[Nickname]

* * *

Your Granny was the first to wake you up, tempting you out of sleep with a hearty breakfast. Rubbing your eyes you lethargically dragged yourself out of your futon. Futons were strange to sleep in, seeing as you were so used to normal beds, but your grandparents you've come to visit in Japan had quite the traditional taste in housing and you weren't presented with any other options. Your father must be used to it though, seeing as he was raised in this house.

Your parents were already at the dining table, eating their meals, unwilling to wait for you or your grandmother. You smiled at seeing your family all together.

"Ah, she's back from the dead," Your father chuckled, patting you on your head as you walked to your chair next to him.

"Your hair is even crazier than usual honey," you hopped into your chair with some effort as your mother sighed. You would reply but it was the morning right now and you found talking right after you woke up was too much effort sometimes. Eating?Oh, that was a whole other thing entirely.

As you stuffed your cheeks with a delicious breakfast, your grandfather slowly sat across from you, releasing a fit of deep coughs as your grandmother took his side. His old finger fumbling with the chopsticks as he looked up to you before eating and smiled, "Five weeks begins now. Excited, eh?"

You could only nod. Your parents always got angry when you talked and ate at the same time.

For about forty days you'd be here in Japan, spending the summer with your grandparents. Which was a big deal. You'd never been here before, they always came to you guys and you were a little happy for some role reversal, though the reason for it was a little sad. Grandpa was too sick for travel.

You had come with a small condition though.

After swallowing another big bite of food, you eyed your parents suspiciously, wondering when they'd mention the fulfillment of your requirements and they both seemed to read your mind sighing at the same time humorously.

"Yes," Your mother gave you a funny smile.

"We found a local community center for you. It's got a pool and everything," Your father chuckled and your grandparents echoed his. You threw your arms up in victory and said your first word of the day in cheer, "Yay!"

Over the summer you had to leave behind your precious swim team and it was a little depressing. Your coach had told you to keep practicing but you didn't know how many times your family would be able to frequent the beach with your sick grandfather so you wanted to be sure you had a regular place to go.

"It's close enough for one of us to take you," your mother added, "We'll alternate I guess." She looked to your grandmother pleadingly, but she looked eager.

"I'm sick of being surrounded by old people at bingo or elderly cardio! It'll be nice to be surrounded by you young people. I'll definitely take you too," Her Japanese accent got heavier the more she talked in English.

Your silent grandfather sat down his chopsticks to finally speak again, "That reminds me," he gave a rough cough, "we should all start speaking Japanese. [Nickname] will have to get by with other children."

Luckily your father had loved to teach you Japanese and you loved learning so you were quite good at it as a second language. You weren't ready to write poetry or anything but you were a foreigner and looked like it, people would understand, at least you hoped. You knew there would be kids at the pool though, and it'd be nice to make friends.

"Can we go... test it?" you slyly asked to go to the pool and shot your infamous puppy eyes at your susceptible elders. Your grandma was an easy target

"Hurry up and eat. Then we'll get changed and go."

Everyone began to talk about random topics after that, but all you could do was focus on dominating breakfast.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I'll have the second chapter up soon! Please leave a review!

Free! characters do not belong to me!


	2. New Acquaintances

Hi again! Your going to finally meet the boys.

P.S. I recommend that you copy and paste this into something and find and replace all the [Name]s so it's a more enjoyable read for you.

This chapter uses:

-[Lastname]

-[Firstname]

* * *

One of the first things you noticed was that there were barely any people here and the second thing you noticed was that out of all the occupants of the pool, most of them were boys. Of course there was the one girl in the red one-piece, but you were sure that she was no one else but the lifeguard and you couldn't count her.

Why? Why was there not one girl? Is swimming a guys' thing in Japan?

You felt your grandmother push you forward with a gentle tap, encouraging you to jump into the pool, but you almost felt like hiding behind her. Sure there were plenty of guys on your swimming team back home, but there was an equal amount of girls!

You wanted to swim though, no matter what, so you chose an area that looked void of people and as quietly as you possibly could you slipped on your goggles and dived in. It was still clumsy and your body's angle was no good, but it'd have been acceptable for your young age.

The water felt chilled, but not cold, just like refreshing swimming water should be. Indoor pools really were the best. They were the cleanest and clearest, because it was easiest to maintain them. They always had the air conditioning in these places way too high though.

After a few moments of diving down under the water and gauging the depth you resurfaced and spotted your grandma sitting on a nearby lounge chair. She pulled out a thick book from her purse and opened it up. She must have put your well-being in the hands of the lifeguard than, not that you'd need it.

You dived back under the water and you felt your feet touch the pool's wall. Using your arms you swept them forward, pushing the water in front of you and bringing you back until your legs bent as far as they could. Then you pushed off, enjoying the feeling of the water sweeping all around you in your quickness.

You swam back to the edge and held the wall, studying your surroundings and the people that filled them.

It was a long indoor pool and you found yourself with a good amount of water in between the boys and you and you studied them all for a moment. There were two teenage looking boys to your left and three boys, about your age, all the way across from you. One of the boys looked especially energetic and excitable and you watched as the tallest of the three stood on the edge. You could hear him say something about running. The last of the three was in the water, drifting on his back. They had a weird combination of hair colors too... It was blonde, blue and brown? Wait no, that was green.

You shook them from your thoughts and began to practice your wall returns. These were when you'd be in a race and need to turn around underwater to go in the other direction to finish.

Whenever you got bored of that, you moved to practicing diving into the water, though you didn't do much of those though, because whenever you did you'd see the tallest of the group of three curiously glance over to you.

It was really embarrassing doing this in front of strangers, especially when your grandma would applaud you every once and while if you did something she thought was impressive, which was everything to her. So you decided to mostly practice your wall returns.

More people crowded into the pool eventually and it tended to be older kids for some reason, though they didn't actually seem interested in going into the water a whole lot. They would get in their swimsuits and sit around the edges, letting their feet dangle as they talked. You opted to instead float around on your back before finally the entire place was cleared for a private swim team practice.

You climbed over the edge of the pool and woke up your now sleeping grandmother who chuckled at your pruny figure. You glanced over and noticed the boys leaving as well. They'd been here even longer than you, they must have gotten here early.

You noticed the boy with the blue hair keep turning around as he left, as if parting with a well loved family member. You laughed at your thought.

You glanced at your grandma's watch. It was about 2:55, you've been here for about three hours. Unwilling to pass on the learning experience you asked your grandmother, if you could sit by the clear panels that separated the swimming pool from the hallway and watch the team go at it. She yawned for a bit before nodding and moving over to a bench in the hall.

You sat down in front of the clear panel on top of your towel, drying slowly under the artificial lighting.

The swim team was donning matching colors and was generally more testosterone filled then your own and much older. You watched in awe as they dived into the water perfectly and showed off some beautiful swimming techniques. You wanted to sit there forever and watch them. It reminded you of back then, but eventually you felt a presence hover over your side and you turned around to greet who you thought was your grandma.

It was your grandma, if she had suddenly reversed her age and became a boy, not forgetting to dye her hair a bright blonde and put in some dark pink contacts.

Whoever this was, he looked at you curiously before suddenly sitting down on your towel without any invitation with a large smile and you recognized him as the energetic boy across the pool.

"Hi!" He started off on a rather friendly note. Weren't the Japanese supposed to be rather reserved?

"Er... Hi," you couldn't take your eyes off of him. He had one of those personas that drew people in.

"What's your name?" The blonde asked. You processed the words in your head as quickly as you could. You remembered from your father how you were supposed to introduce yourself in Japan.

"Um... [Lastname][Firstname]," you confidently introduced yourself. You waited for him to return the favor. He didn't.

"That sounds really foreign!" He put a finger on his chin inquisitively.

"It is," you responded.

"Where are you from?" He smiled and his eyes did too. He seemed excited to meet new people.

"Australia," you liked only having to use one word.

"Oosutoraria," he repeated, "Ha ha! I know someone from Oosutoraria."

When he said it, Australia sounded adorable. You loved the way he pronounced it, it was like he was singing it.

"You like to swim right? So do we!"

You nodded at the boy, looked around quickly. After he finally spotted what he was apparently looking for, he stood up, taking your hand in his and pulling you up with him.

"Nagisa!" a tall boy whined striding over to them, "You always run off." Another boy walked up behind him in a rather silent manner. Nagisa pointed a finger at you.

"It's that girl, from the across the pool Mako-Chan. The one who kept diving! She's from Oosutoraria!" You listened to the sing-song pronunciation of your country in happiness and shot a nice smile at the new boy.

The boy had olive green hair and beautiful light green eyes that slightly drooped cutely. The boy behind him remained stoic with deep blue locks and an ocean's stare.

"Oosutoraria?" the boy thought for a bit. "Oh, Australia." This time it sounded more correct in the pronunciation, that didn't mean you preferred it.

"Whatever!"

You looked at them argue for a second before you glanced behind you. Your grandmother was watching you guys as you conversated, with a smile. You felt bad for making her wait.

"Um...my grandma...we have to go," you pointed behind you and slipped out of the boy, named Nagisa's, wet but strong grip. The boy apparently named Mako-Chan, smiled at you kindly.

"Right, well goodbye..." He drifted off of the sentence, unaware of your name. You said the two words and informed him. He smiled again. Nagisa had a nice smile but Makoto's was nice in a different way.

"My names Tachibana Makoto," he held a hand to his chest.

"Just call me Nagi!" Nagisa shouted leaving his last name a mystery. Makoto's eyes widened.

"You hadn't introduced yourself yet," he said surprisingly. He looked back at you with an apologetic look on his face, the face you would have if you were a mother and your child did something rude. "His name is Hazuki Nagisa." Then he turned around and pointed a hand towards the boy behind him, who was jealously staring down the swim team behind the glass panel.

"This is Nanase Haruka" Makoto sheepishly grinned.

"Or Haru-chan," Nagisa giggled teasingly.

Suddenly this Haruka boy was back in your world as he quickly shot, "I told you to cut it out with the -chan stuff." The boy then turned to you and narrowed his eyes ever so slightly... alright no Haru-chan for you. "Just... Haru." And with that the boy was out of it as quickly as he was in.

You waved to all of them and retreated to your grandma, watching them all turn and walk out of the center. Your grandma turned to look down at you, "What interesting friends you made while I was sleeping." You shook your head.

"Just met them," you glanced at her, "Weird guys."

"Well at least you won't be lonely this summer."

* * *

Hope you enjoy the introduction of the boys... Leave a comment and see you next chapter!

I wish they did but the characters do not belong to me!


	3. Happy Birthday

Hey again! It's time for you to make friends!

* * *

You went to the pool everyday after that, even the one time no one had wanted to take you you had snuck out, the place was just around the corner after all, to your parents great displeasure. The boys had been there mostly everyday but once, and you eventually became quite comfortable with them in an unusual amount of time. After the fourth day they even invited you over to the park with them, though you had to say no because your dad wanted to go home.

Nagisa, or Nagi as he like to be called, was the most energetic out of you four. When the rest of you had nothing to say, he easily filled the vacuum of silence even if it didn't make for the deepest of conversations. He was incredibly straightforward with everyone and that trait helped you to understand his immediate befriending of you when you first met.

Makoto was the mom, of sorts, to the group, though he hated when you teased him about that concerned trait of his, but even his annoyed face still had an overwhelming sweetness to it. He was really considerate of other people too. You noticed that when the pool got too cramped and not all four of you could swim freely, he would be the first to retreat to the corner and let the rest of you swim as he watched.

Haruka, which he really did hate to be called, wasn't much of a talker and didn't waste his words. He didn't waste his facial muscles either and his expressions never really changed. You had to look for minute shifts. It was like a game, and you found yourself enjoying it.

You liked seeing these guys every morning.

This morning was just like the rest. It was your twelfth day here and after eating breakfast and letting the family chose your chaperone, you and your dad walked to the community center together. You got to the door, ignoring the apparent abandoned feel the building had and tugged at it. It wouldn't move, the center was closed.

Why? It wasn't last Friday.

What a let down.

Your father leaned in and read the sign on the door. You hadn't noticed it. You could speak Japanese, but not read it.

"Well, apparently they close the building on the first of every month," he pat you on the head and took your hand, leading you away from the closed building, "It's okay. One day won't kill you."

You didn't care if your were being dramatic, you were depressed. Not only did you want to swim of course, but it was mostly that you wanted to hang out with your new friends. It was sad to realize the community center was the only thing that connected you all as pals.

You looked back at the building and then down at the ground in sadness.

"Let's go home for now," he patted you on the back. As you took another step away from the center you suddenly heard a loud and recognizable voice.

"[Nickname]!"

You and your father turned around to spot a bouncing, blonde little boy. A smile crossed your face.

"Nagisa," you started to jog towards him as he did the same. When you met halfway Nagisa immediately greeted your father who had come up behind you. They had met before when he'd taken you swimming, of course. Actually everyone but your grandpa knew the boys.

"Nagisa!" you recognized Makoto's voice next and looked behind the blonde, who had turned to see the person calling his name as well, chuckling to himself. Makoto and Haru were running side by side towards the three of you.

When they had caught up to their friend, Makoto rested his hands on his knees in an apparent loss of stamina. Haru didn't look so out of breath though as he observed his friend in an amused look, though barely visible.

Nagisa scratched the back of his head and grinned widely, "Sorry I was excited!"

"...running... off," you heard Makoto murmur under his breath before he looked up, spotting your dad.

"Ah hello Mr. [Last name]," Makoto straightened up and smiled.

"Hello," Haru said following suit. Your dad nodded at their politeness with a smile.

"Anyway! [Name]-chan! Guess what day it is!" He placed his hand on his hips. You stood and thought for a second about the question. Maybe some Japanese holiday? You looked over to your dad.

"What day is it again?" You tugged at his shirt.

"August 1st," he smiled and informed you. Nagisa lit up at the mention of the today's date and smiled brightly.

"Getting closer!" the blonde's fists balled up in front of him in anticipation. You and your father looked at him and then each other in confusion. You glanced over to Makoto for clues but he smiled apologetically. You could tell he didn't want to spoil Nagisa's surprise, but you could see he was tempted to.

"It's his birthday today," Haru suddenly interjected, willing to be the person who did spoil the surprise. Nagisa shot him a fast look of betrayel.

"Haru-chan!" he whined. Haru just looked at the community center, no doubt thinking about the pool inside. Nagisa dropped his drama and paid his attention back to you as you spoke.

"Happy birthday!" you congratulated brightly. Nagisa thanked you.

"I knew you'd come here, so... I came to invite you to my party!"

"More like a small get together," Makoto corrected. You looked up at your dad again.

"Can I?"

"Of course, but let me take you there. I want to know where you're going," He proposed.

You and Nagisa both cheered.

You thought you were going to Nagisa's house, but instead Makoto's last name was the one posted on the outside gate. It apprently took a train to get to Nagisa's, but you wondered about his family. The blond mentioned something about his Father working and something about sisters, but you weren't sure.

Your father and Makoto's sat at the dining room table, as Makoto's mother coddled and helped feed her kids. They had wanted to come and run over to greet everyone but their mother had made them finish their lunches.

You couldn't help but feel twinge of guilt as you walked with the boys up the stairs to play videogames in Makoto's room. You didn't know it was Nagisa's birthday and you didn't have a present to give him. Sure, you've only known him for a little while , but you still felt like a bad friend.

Haru immediately grabbed a controller and positioned himself on Makoto's bed. He's obviously been here many times before, you thought as he waited patiently for the rest of you to join in with him sucking his blue popsicle Makoto had offered all of you.

You noticed that only two controllers were available so you didn't move to grab one like Haru had. You sat on the floor against the bed watching Nagisa grab the remaining controller as you thought how new this situation was too you. Even back in Australia you didn't know any guys well enough to come over or anything.

Makoto took a seat next to you, being the considerate one he is, to let the others play. After a moment he turned to you, "Do you want to go next?"

You waved a hand in polite refusal, "Eh... no thanks." Makoto tilted his head like you've seen him do so many times before and smiled, before continuing to watch the two boys attack each other on screen. It didn't take too many merciless wins by Haru for Nagisa to look a little restless. You could see his face become harder and his brows furrow deep between his eyes. He looked extremely frustrated.

"Aggh!" He finally dropped the controller and and put his hands over his face as he threw his head back in anger, "Why can't I win anything!" He stood up and snatched the controller out of Haru's hands, to the boys surprise, and pushed it towards Makoto.

"Step up to the plate Mako-chan!"

Makoto laughed and scooted forward, accepting the controller. These boys all seemed so natural and happy together. You wondered where they all though you fit into this, but you were happy to be here nonetheless. Alas, this reminded you of how much you missed your best friend and you lost yourself for a moment in deep thought.

You felt something tap your shoulder, bringing you out of your reverie, and looked up and behind your shoulder to see Haru still on the bed. He was almost shoving a controller into your face. When did Makoto give back the controller? You must have really zoned out there.

"Play. I feel tired," Haru tossed it at you unwilling to wait any longer for you to reach out to it, "Don't let my character's stats go down."

He fell back into the bed and turned his head to eye you as you clutched the remote with new responsibilities. You couldn't let his stats go down, you could do this. You were actually pretty decent at video games. Your best friend loves them and you are always kind of forced into the pastime. Well, you shouldn't say forced, because they were fun and you did have a DS back at home.

Anyway, it was really nice of Haru to give you the controller. You must have looked like a lonely loser sitting there with your knees clutched to your chest. You wouldn't let him down and you fought against Nagisa diligently who still wielded the other controller. You won every round.

"Let me win somebody! It's my birthday!" Nagisa fell forward in despair. Looking like he was about to cry. You couldn't help but giggle and so did Makoto.

"Sorry Nagisa. I'm not trying to win..." You tried for a poor attempt at making him feel better.

"That makes it even worse!" Again you laughed. Poor Nagisa, he was just so bad at video games.

It was then that you realized something, something that confirmed your status as the worst friend ever. You didn't even know how old Nagisa was turning. That made you feel even worse about being here.

"Nagi?" You dropped the controller to your lap.

Nagisa slowly rotated his head to the right to look at you, his despair still covering his features. You could feel Makoto focus his attention on you as well and Haru look at you from the corner of his eye. You felt nervous. Maybe you shouldn't ask... maybe you should just count the candles on the cake when you got downstairs. Yeah, fantastic idea, but they were already looking at you.

"How old are you... now?" you muttered and looked down while you fiddled with the joystick of the controller.

"Oh! I didn't tell you, haha," Nagisa smiled brightly and rose back up from depression. "Well, eleven. I'm younger than you!" You did remember telling the boys you were 12 a while back. You should've reciprocated the question then. It somehow made sense though that Nagisa was younger than you. You looked over to Makoto inquisitively and he seemed to pick up on your mental question.

"Ah, I'm still eleven. I turn twelve November 11th." A part of you felt sad that you wouldn't be here for his birthday.

Haru spoke up as he lay down on the bed, knowing you would ask him next, "I'm twelve." Wasn't he going to tell you his birthday?

"It was June 30th," Makoto continued to read your mind.

"Oh... Happy birthday," you reached over and hit the bed in a congratulatory manner. You picked your controller back up and waited for Nagisa to start the next round, but he shook your shoulder in curiosity.

"[Name]-chan! Tell us yours!"

Oh, you didn't tell them, so you did.

It was weird that they wanted to know your birthday, but so had you, so it didn't really matter. It was useless information nonetheless, you were leaving in four weeks... for a really long time. Probably forever. You heard your parents talking about the cost of the airplane tickets and the horror which your dad had to got through for leaving his job for more than a month's time. You'd probably never see these guys again. You sighed when the boys weren't paying attention.

After all of you had cut the cake and Nagisa had unwrapped his presents, you were ready to go home. You apologized for not bringing him anything repeatedly and he made you promise that, in return, you would hang with them as much as possible. They really did enjoy your company. You took your dad's hand and walked outside to the dark.

You guys walked a long time in silence. You just kept thinking about the three boys and how much you liked them.

"Aren't you happy?" Your dad asked in a knowing tone. He had seen the smile on your face and taken it as it truly was. You nodded and licked your lips. Tasting the few lasts bits of cake crumbs.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Leave a comment and see you in the next chapter!

Characters do not belong to me!


	4. Used Yukata

Hanging out with the boys became a normal occurrence. It'd only about two weeks since Nagisa's birthday and you stayed true to your guys' promise. You all tried to hang out as much as you could. You'd even start to learn all their little mannerisms.

How Nagisa is really eager, but kind of bad at most things when he first tries them, except for video games. That was a road he would never travel. He also tended to bring the group new things to do and kept their time fun and exciting.

Makoto was as always, super nice and you still hadn't really seen a mean bone in his body, though he would get mad whenever Nagisa would run off or someone did something stupid.

Haru was a bag of tricks to be honest, and had a lot of hidden secret talents. He could draw so naturally and without concentration, it kind of made you mad. Sometimes, you just liked to watch him, even though the drawings mostly centered around a certain element, which he remained quite the avid fan of.

You grew to love all of them. The more you hung out with them the more you didn't miss your friends back at home.

As you hung around in a nearby park, Nagisa suddenly brought up some news. He pointed in front of him and leaned forward, "Hey! there's a festival coming up." You followed his line of sight to a nearby restroom building where a sign was posted on it's side. "Oooh! Theres going to be fireworks!" Nagisa jumped off his swing excitedly.

Haru narrowed his eyes to try and read the sign from his distance, but you noticed his brows furrow in what looked like frustration. His eyes must not be as good as Nagisa's you chuckled to yourself.

"We should all go," Makoto arranged, looking around to all of you. You couldn't agree more. There weren't festivals back in Australia or at least not in the way that Japan's worked. You wanted to experience all the things your dad would talk about in his childhood.

"Yeah, I'd want to," you agreed with him. You thought hard about the right word for your next statement, Grandma had said it before. "I can wear...a...Yukata?"

Nagisa walked over to you, "Do you even know how to wear one? Your Oosutorarian!"

"But my Grandma knows..." you retorted.

"Oh right, then I'll wear mine too! Are you coming?" Nagisa turned to Haru, the only one who'd shown no excitement. All you could hear from Haru was a muffled "Thats too much effort." A laugh escaped your lips.

"A Yukata? For what?" Your grandmother asked as she worked on repairing what looked like your fathers slacks.

"A festival," you informed her and watched her stitch.

"A festival?" Your mother wandered into the room with a couple of grapes in her hand. She took one into one hand and tossed it into her mouth before walking up besides you, "When?"

"Umm..," you took the poster you ripped off the wall out of your pocket and handed the unfolded paper to your mom.

"Oh that's... well that's tomorrow! Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I didn't know," You took the poster she returned to you. Your grandmother took her gaze off her needle and lowered her arms, looking at the two of you.

"Well I don't have one. I have your father's from when he was younger, but... I don't think you'll like that very much," she broke the news.

"Can we go buy one?" you asked, breaking your Japanese in frustration. Your mother shook her head.

"Sorry honey, they can get expensive, I've looked before," your mother frowned and patted you on your head. She looked guilty when you shot her your puppy dog eyes and looked away, "but you don't need one to go the festival!" Your head fell in a dejected manner... you wanted the full experience.

Sad and disappointed you wondered back outside. Everyone had been waiting for you to ask your family.

"Did they say you can't go?" Makoto looked worried, but when you shook your head he tilted his head in confusion.

"Then why are you all droopy?" Nagisa asked.

"No...Yukata," You felt like crying for some dumb childish reason. Why couldn't your mom just buy you one!? You tried to chipper up when you felt Haru turn his eyes on you, "It's fine." You faked a smile. Haru turned to Nagisa.

"Nagisa... check with your dad."

"Oh right, you do have sisters!" Makoto clapped his hands together smiling at Nagisa.

"Great idea Haru-chan!"

"I said quit it with the suffix."

You held the yukata that Nagisa's dad had pulled out of their attic up to your chest. It was a cute light blue color with white Koi fish and water droplets on it. Haru seemed especially to like it.

"Does it suit me?" you wonder out loud in english, to which the boys all shot you confused looks. You shook your head and giggled. You were happy to have a Yukata now. Of course you would have to return it, but all the same.

"We should go back to your house so your grandma can help you try it on," Makoto, always the wiser, suggested.

"I should probably stay here! It's getting late!" Nagisa announced, "So I'll see you guys tomorrow night!" You nodded and so with the Yukata packed away in a bag you thanked Nagisa's father and moved back to your house. It was getting late by now, having to take a train to and from his house, so when you neared your house you said goodbye to Haru and Makoto as well.

You ran inside to show your grandma the contents of the bag excitably. She was in the living room with your grandpa now and he looked over curiously.

"I got one!"

Your grandmother repositioned and grabbed the bag from you, "A Yukata? From who?"

"Nagisa's older sister! Help me try it on!" You broke from Japanese, again in excitement. Your grandparents giggled to each other before your grandma got up and ushered you into your bedroom.


	5. Author Notes!

Hello! To anyone interested in continuing this story, I've transferred it over to the website called Quotev. If your interested in reading go over to the review to see the link.

It's already two chapters ahead of this one! So please! Swim on over~


End file.
